


Inktober 2019

by dudesorriso, Haileyice7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesorriso/pseuds/dudesorriso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyice7/pseuds/Haileyice7
Summary: Do you love Undertale? We do. We love it so much we roleplay it. These are our contributions and how we show our love to some of our favorite characters. Some of it's fluff, some of it angst, and some is some downright filthy smut. Cause, who can resist?Join us, and maybe we'll invite you.





	1. Day 2: Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> As this is our own take on our respective Universes, don't expect all to be fact or coincide with the Game. Our Characters though borrowed, have lived and done their own things. Sometimes when you write, it just carries on and that's exactly how we do with our own. I wished we owned Undertale, but sadly we don't. :'(

'_Alone once again_.'

Sansta sat down on his oversized couch, staring into the black void of the dark tv screen in front of him, silent and still as he has ever been before.

‘_I just can't believe he's gone_...' It had been a couple days since Red had left <strike>Blue</strike> Sansta alone...their universe had split into two, and even though they had known it was coming... It might as well had been out of nowhere.

One second, he was staring into the panicked eye lights of his double, his companion, his only friend... and the next he was staring at the freshly fallen snow of the great wide north, the dark wooded cabin with the name Red painted with care in a familiar font on the mailbox out front, overflowing with letters from the children of his world and others, nowhere to be seen, as if it had never existed in the first place.

‘_Except it did, HE did_.'

Even if it sometimes felt like it was all just some crazy, wonderful dream or some kind of hallucination from the silent and lonely frozen wasteland that surrounded his abode, finally getting to him... The fact that he had spent the next few hours, staring at the blinding whiteness of the cold empty desolate tundra before him, had to mean something...the only things that remained of red were the **empty** vacant seat next to him and the single, almost **e m p t y** depleted mug of mustard-nog in the fridge.

'_I should really do something about that_.'

He didn't move.

Why would he?

He's going to come back after all.

He said he would come back to find visit him when the portal to the multiverse reopens.

...On Christmas...

...And it's January 1st.

Twelve months without red.

A whole entire _YEAR_ without him. He couldn't even remember the last time he didn't wake up to see the other cabin outside his window, the unyielding glee in his _SOUL_ at being able to see his pal every day, the one person in the whole multiverse that could understood him in a way that no one else can.

...And yet he could remember those days. Those days where he could barely get out of bed because: what would he do anyway? Watch tv? He's seen it all before. Every sitcom, romantic comedy, Christmas special, and everything in-between. They all just run together. The same tropes, the same laugh track, even Under-Novella had lost its spark.

Go outside? Nothing but ice and snow for miles and miles, not even the furriest of creatures could survive out there. The extremely rare DETERMINED human, maybe. But it's not like they'll see him anyway with the cloaking barrier around the place, let alone not run away in terror at a walking, talking dead and skeletal Santa.

Pets? They'll die in a few years anyway. But he won't. He'll live forever and be alone for ever and ever and ever and e v e r -

'**S** **t o p**.'

Momentarily wading through the murky sludge of his mind, he saw his reflection on the screen, eye lights out, posture tense, and grin nearly manic from his spiraling thoughts. He can't go back to that.

Not to that, that- mindless day to day, drifting about the cabin, with nothing to do or anyone to share things with or care about until December comes and then when January arrives it's the same old thing! Why must he be like this? Why can't he have a friend? Why can't he have a family? Or a Papyrus sibling of his own? Why does he have to be alone? Why did Red have to **l** **e a v e**?

'I know why. We did our research on this. The universe had to split in order to save both our worlds. There was no other way, the doubles were starting to notice each other as the two universes got farther and farther apart and as his became more solid, more real to them. If they stayed together...the 'verses would collide as if two earths smashed into each other, killing everyone in an instant.' And so, the two universes split from one, and everyone was better for it.

.

.

.

'But it still **h u r t s** ...I wish he was still here.' Ever so slowly, his gaze drifted to the cushion next to him, a single, trembling hand slid over to gently rub the seam of the stained, green fabric between his fingers, as a wet spot appeared the cushion itself...and then another...and another...dripping like melting wax falling from his face as spoke out loud for the first time in days, "I miss you red."


	2. Day 29: Injured

She was there again.

Back in the dark, the cold and dreary. Could hear the resounding _plat, plat, plat_ and the sprinkle it left on her bare arms. The cold stabbed at her cheeks, bit at her lips till they bled. Green eyes watering yet tears refused to fall as snowflakes clung to her lashes.

Eddie was gone. He fell first, and all that was left were his ripped little threadbare overalls... and a bloodstained rainbow button. A tear fell, sliding down the fatty portion of her cheek before the icy draft crystallized its trail.

She was here, **alone** in a cave. With only the steady pinging of water dripping from stalagmites to their self-made grooves and rivets on the floor into small ponds. In a hundred years, maybe it would be a real underground cave system, if she looked hard enough, she could swear the stars twinkled above her head. Precious jewels mocking her in the reflected light of the water.

Lizzy... Lizzy left next, disappearing into the inky black in search of Eddie. The dirty blonde didn't even tell Dahl, the girls like sister's since they met one muddy day in the field. But as if they were born to do it, where one went the other inevitably was behind. And so, Dahl followed, tracked the other girls progress, avoided the being's in the Underground till she came upon her first stab to the chest.

The next, hit far deeper than any other. A great hound laying upon the ground with shallow breathing and a growl with a mix of absolute hunger and anger directed at her. Between his enormous claws, a tattered orange hoodie, the distinct coppery tang hanging in the air. Like pennies in her mouth when Eddie spilled his juice all over them.

Again, a tear fell from her cheek, the desperate winter knocking upon her hollow like a raging bull. It froze that journey against her cheekbone, like it demanded her to stop.

When she saw that hulking beast, she lost it. This odd Golden glow springing forth from her chest and then they fought. The cool glint of metal in her hand against his deadly and grotesque claws, teeth. That bloodstained white furred beast moved as if he had a second wind, much like a fox when caught in a hen house. He moved with dexterity, agility and conditioning much like Gramps. As if he trained his whole life for this. But she had an Ace in the hole.

He was tired.

Wounded.

He was dead.

And so there she was, curled into a cave and hidden. Two others of those _things_ saw her, one left her be, the look on its face as she stared it down. A look of absolute fear. Nothing ever looked at her like that and it cut her deep. But that other one... His metal arms stretched towards her, his face split in a grin so wide and then they changed. So last minute, so fast, a blink; the weird striation and screech of gears... Teeth bit into her side, fast and slicing into her so quick her mouth stiffened in a silent scream.

Her fingers tightened on reflex, the metal in her hand echoing in their space with a shrill _bang, bang, bang_. It hit him oddly, made his own glinting face jolt, his eyes widen, and mouth fall lax. It stunned them both, and she uses it to run as well as she could.

Here she was.

Eddie... was gone.

Lizzy... was gone.

Her skin grew pale, her side ached terribly at first. She figured the cold helped keep the blood inside. Already her work shirt, first khaki with soot now drenched on the right with red. It grew dark in the light’s reflection; she couldn't remember if the pain leaving was good or bad. Her eyes searched for those mocking stars above her, and they glimmered at her dully. The edges of her vision growing dim, she stared at her personal sky ignoring winters chill barbed strikes against her unblinking eyes. Until she noticed no more.

Dahl... was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sansta is currently being written by Haileyice7, who also rps him regularly in our group.  

> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see you next time!


End file.
